


Perfect is My Chair

by jenna_thorn



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-09
Updated: 2003-01-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all a bit curious about Methos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect is My Chair

At the first ring, Joe looked up. Mike was on the other side of the room, bussing tables, since Sophie had called in. He had both hands full and a bottle tucked under his arm. The phone rang again. With a sigh, he picked it up but couldn't finish the standard speil before Richie interrupted him.

"Joe, where was Methos in the 9th Century?"

He could produce nothing more erudite than "Hunh?"

"I think he's in a poem."

"Probably several. And I am not going to give you ammunition to hit Adam up for trivia questions."

"C'mon, you know it off the top of your head. And I won't even talk to him about it, I'm just curious."

"About poetry?"

"Look, I'm in this study group for Early British literature…"

"Stop right there, I know your schedule. I helped you register. You aren't taking …"

"I didn't say I was, Chande is."

Joe sighed and gave up, setting down the bottles and leaning against the counter. "And Chande is…?"

"About five five with butt length blonde hair. And an English Master's student. So I find out about this thing she's in and it's open enrollment…" Joe mused that they hadn't really needed to pay tuition for Ritchie. They could have just put him in the middle of campus, and let him follow various girls, sitting through their classes and study groups and tutoring sessions. That would have given him an education as rounded as… "So what do you think?"

"Um," he covered. "Did you get the name of the poem?"

"Something with lots of syllables and too many vowels. Not Beowulf."

"That's not as helpful as it could be, you know."

"I'll ask Chande. She's got office hours now."

Joe refrained from asking for the office hour schedule of any of the instructors for any of the classes Ritchie was actually taking. "Get a copy and bring it by Tuesday; we'll compare it to where the Old Man's been." And with luck match something up and fill in a puzzle piece. Or with more luck, startle Adam into revealing something himself.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired (perhaps too strong a word) by the following passage from the Golychafi gulwyd and according to Gwen and Thomas Jones "…probably a monologue of Taliesin's in an early (ninth century?) version of the Hanes." 
> 
> I sang for the sones of Llyr in Ebyr Henfelen…  
> I was in the battle of Goddeu  
> With Lleu and Gwydion;  
> They transformed the trees of the world and irises.  
> I was with Bran in Ireland,  
> I saw when Morddwyd Tyllon was slain…  
> Perfect is my chair in Caer Siddi,  
> The plague of old age oppresses not him who is in it;  
> Manawyd and Pryderi know it.
> 
> The combination of agelessness and there being more than one (potential) ageless - free one struck me as being, well, Highlander-y. And after watching Season one on DVD, I'd either forgotten or blocked out what a skirt-chaser Ritchie was.
> 
> Hmmmm, does this win some sort of note about the only fic on earth shorter than the accompanying footnotes? For those who are curious, I'm working from the Everyman edition of the Mabinogion, trans. Gwyn and Thomas Jones. Mine is the 1974 revised edition - J.M. Dent and Sons LTD; Charles E Tuttle Co. Inc.; Rutland Vermont. ISBN 0 460 87066 1. My apologies for not using MLA; it's been too long since I was the English Master's student with butt-length red hair.


End file.
